


Pater Noster

by GordoTerronillo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Male Character, gen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordoTerronillo/pseuds/GordoTerronillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Apretó los párpados, la mandíbula y el libro y rogó por una muerte rápida." POV Athelstan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pater Noster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nada mío, todo del canal Historia y de sus respectivos dueños (?)

_Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificétur nomen Tuum…_

Era el noveno Padrenuestro que susurraba a los tablones medio podridos del altar mayor y sus hermanos seguían muriendo a su alrededor. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Rezar, se repetía. Solo puedo rezar por vuestras almas; y por la mía.

_Adveniat Regnum Tuum, fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra…_

Tenía los pies empapados y la parte trasera de la túnica pegada a las pantorrillas y sabía, de esas cosas que sabes pero no entiendes cómo porque en realidad tampoco recuerdas nada, que era sangre. Si abría los ojos vería las caras de varios de los suyos, pero no podía. No podía.

_Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie…_

La respiración se le cortó y aceleró al mismo tiempo, ya todo daba igual: uno de aquellos bárbaros acababa de entrar en la habitación. Y otro. Y otro. Estaba muerto. Se encogió un poco más y envolvió el Evangelio con sus brazos. Oh, Dios. OhDios.

_Et dimitte nobis débita nostra, sicut et nos dimittímus debitóribus nostris…_

Estaba seguro de que su cuerpo había reaccionado inconscientemente al reconocer algunas palabras de boca de aquella gente y que por eso, y solo por eso, su cadera se había adelantado de tal forma que no tuvo más remedio que mover el pie izquierdo para mantener el equilibrio y pisar aquel maldito tablón que crujió con una lentitud imposible. Apretó los párpados, la mandíbula y el libro y rogó por una muerte rápida.

_Et ne nos indúcas in tentationem, sed libera nos a libera nos a malo. Sedliberanosamalo. Sedlibera-_

Una mano fuerte y ruda lo arrancó del suelo y casi de sus ropas. Susurró algunas palabras, suplicó por su vida y escupió sus creencias tan bien y tan breve como pudo teniendo en cuenta la situación. Después…

Frunció el ceño y dejó de destripar el pescado. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, solo puede recordar cuánto se parecían a aquel cielo que prometían sus hermanos los ojos de Ragnar.


End file.
